The True King of Mirkwood
by sasleggolas
Summary: What happens if Thranduil was not the true king of Mirkwood? What happens if history got it wrong or was corrupted? Thranduil is now out to kill Legolas. will he suceed this chap Aragorn and Legolas meet again A/L please R+R
1. Default Chapter

THIS STORY IS AN AU. JUST ACCEPT THAT THRANDUIL IS EVIL. SOME OF THIS STORY IS THE PAST AND SOME IN THE PRESENT  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME BUT TO TOLKIEN  
  
1 PLESE READ AND REVIEW  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 THE TRUE KING OF MIRKWOOD  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
HISTORY SET RIGHT  
  
History tells that Thranduil is the rightful king of Mirkwood but what if history is wrong or has been corrupted? The story I am about to tell you is what really happened, facts which have been hidden in shadow for many years.  
  
Mirkwood used to be a happy cheerful place unlike now where fear is rampant. The king was just and loyal and his wife loved by all. The queen was pregnant with her first son when rumour grew of an elf, Thranduil, powerful and evil. When the baby was born there was great rejoicing and feasts were held throughout the kingdom. The baby was fair with blue eyes, they named him Legolas after the green leaves which were the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes.  
  
It was during this day that day Thranduil stormed the palace. He used no force but powerful sorcery that could even change the course of history. The king was placed in an old man's body and sent away with no memory of his former life. The elves now believed that Thranduil had always been king, the queen his wife and Legolas his son. But there was one hitch with the spell, if Legolas could learn to love another man, it would be broken and memories restored. 


	2. DEPARTURE FOR RIVENDELL

Well what can I say thanx to my wonderful reviewers I absolutely love reviews.  
  
Special thanx to my friends Silver Lightning, Elven Queen and AJ Matthews who have kept me going while I wrote this.  
  
Please read my other stories  
  
Please R+R  
  
Words with '' around them are people's thoughts.  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
Only the characters who are unfamiliar belong to me  
  
1 WARNING  
  
RAPE IMPLIED  
  
MEANING OF NAMES  
  
Thinfalas = Right Hand of Thranduil  
  
Aman = Free From Evil  
  
Tellómё = Gay  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
DEPARTURE FROM RIVENDELL  
  
2 THRANDUIL'S POV  
  
'Legolas must die, it is the only way to guarantee the continuing success of the spell. But how? Elrond is becoming suspicious that something is going on here. It must look accidental. A hunting incident. Wait no he is too skilled with his bow and arrow and Tellómё his slave would die rather than have anything happen to Legolas. Those two MUST be separated or everything will be ruined. I'll leave Legolas alone for awhile and concentrate on ridding myself of Tellómё.  
  
"How dare you enter my room without knocking Tellómё. Have you no respect for me? Do I have to whip you into obedience?"  
  
"Please your Majesty I ........... I .......... I did knock."  
  
Thranduil gave him an icy glare that spoke volumes.  
  
"Bu..... but maybe I did so too softly. Messengers have arrived from Rivendell, seeking to speak with you. Shall I show them in?"  
  
"Do so quickly and return to your duties."  
  
"Yes your Majesty. Right away your Majesty." So saying Tellómё bowed himself out of the room.  
  
'Now what can Elrond want with me.'  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
'This solves all my problems. I will send Legolas to the council. I'm sure he will volunteer to help destroy this ring. His skills would be no match against more than one orc and will assuredly be killed.  
  
"Aman send Legolas to me for I wish to speak with him. Ready bags for you, Thinfalas and Legolas. For within this hour you leave for Rivendell."  
  
"Of course your Majesty everything will be done as you have instructed."  
  
"Legolas, my dear son come here. I have a job for you which will give you much pleasure. Lord Elrond is looking for a brave young elf from Mirkwood to go on a journey to destroy the one ring which has once again been discovered. This must be done or Sauron will cover the land in another darkness. I have selected you to represent us. Aman and Thinfalas will accompany you to Rivendell as the road maybe dangerous. Collect you things and go with my blessing."  
  
Thus Thranduil wound up his speech, the last he would deliver to Legolas, posing as his father.  
  
"But ........"  
  
"Do as I say or you will be severely punished. Do you want to see you friends and family including Tellómё die at the hand of Sauron. For this is what will happen if you refuse."  
  
"Fine I will go. Not for you father but for the lives of my friends."  
  
  
  
3 LEGOLAS POV  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
ON THE ROAD TO RIVENDELL  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'I hate my father. I swear on Manwё that one day I will kill him for what he has done to our once carefree elves.  
  
Lord Elrond is not going to be pleased with the news concerning Gollum nor will Mithrandir. As my father has told me many times it was all my fault.'  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
They had just seen Gollum vanish up between a big branch. Legolas glanced nervously around the silent wood, as if he saw many eyes peering out from behind shadowy leaves. He was startled to see Hallad running up. Legolas couldn't help but notice how smooth and elegant Hallad's strides were and how his hair streamed out like a golden banner behind him.  
  
'No mustn't think like this, father has expressly forbid it. Don't want to get on his bad side again. That last beating would have killed me had not Tellómё pulled him off me and got me to a healer. Father has never forgiven him for that.'  
  
"Master Legolas, the King wants to see you right away, he says it's very urgent."  
  
"But I'm on duty here. I can't leave. You know as well as he does that Gollum needs three guards at all times when he is out here."  
  
"I know. But the King insists that you come now. He told me to tell you the other two are quite capable of coping with Gollum on their own."  
  
"I guess I better go then. Thank you Hallad."  
  
"Hello father, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes my son. There is going to be a feast here tomorrow night and I warn you if you don't live up to my expectations there will be severe repercussions for you."  
  
"Thank you for giving me this timely warning. Can I return to my duties now?"  
  
"Yes you may go, I'm finished with you, for now."  
  
When Legolas reached the clearing a sad site met his eyes. The two guards lay on the ground, dead. One had been pierced through the heart with an arrow. The other elf was almost unrecognisable. All for his skin save that round his neck had been torn off by wolves teeth. The skin showed the marks of long thin fingers. Legolas peered around everywhere, but Gollum was gone.  
  
Thranduil was at his angriest when he summoned Legolas to his room.  
  
"How DARE you leave your duties with Gollum, because of you he escaped and is probably at this moment returning to the enemy."  
  
"But father you called for me .............."  
  
"Don't but me. You knew your duty – not to leave Gollum under any circumstances. Now for your punishment."  
  
Thranduil quickly let down his belt and used it like a whip on Legolas' back. Legolas was to weak to resist and was soon knocked senseless. Then Thranduil threw Legolas face down on the bed, pulled down both their trousers and took great pleasure in raping Legolas. With each thrust he repeated these words,  
  
"This will teach you never to pull a stunt like that again, you worthless piece of filth.  
  
Legolas' eyes were filled with horror and self loathing and vowed never to let another man touch him again.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Legolas quickly dispelled these thoughts as they rounded a corner and entered Rivendell.  
  
  
  
Well what do you think? Please R+R 


	3. TRUE FRIENDSHIP

Sorry about the long delay with this chapter but school work has demanded my full attention but here it finally is. Oh yeah thanx to the reviewers and emails I loved hearing your comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter please R+R  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
None of these characters belong to me they all belong to Tolkien  
  
The poem is not mine but was written by Emyr Humphreys  
  
I found this poem by chance and seemed to fit the story so perfectly I decided to use it for this story. Please tell me if you think it works.  
  
Taking ideas for who you think Legolas' Dad is, so give me them when you review thanx  
  
  
  
1 TRUE FRIENDSHIP  
  
  
  
There is no limit to the number of times  
  
Your father can come to life, and he is as tender as ever  
  
he was  
  
And as poor, his overcoat buttoned to the throat,  
  
His face blue form the wind that always blows in the outer  
  
darkness  
  
He comes towards you, hesitant,  
  
Unwilling to intrude and yet driven at the point of love  
  
To this encounter.  
  
You may think  
  
That love is all that is left to him, but when he comes  
  
But when he comes with all his winters and all his wounds.  
  
He stands shivering in the empty street,  
  
Cold and worn like a tramp at the end of a journey  
  
And yet a shape of unquestioning love that you  
  
Uneasy and hesitant of the cold touch of death  
  
Must embrace.  
  
Then, before you can touch him  
  
He is gone, leaving on your fingers  
  
A little more of his weariness  
  
A little more of his love,  
  
RIVENDELL  
  
"Legolas."  
  
Legolas spun around to find his childhood friend Aragorn standing there grinning at him.  
  
"Aragorn, it's been too long"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Two boys, one fair and the other dark, played happily on the grass.  
  
"Do you promise that when you become king, you will always remain my friend?"  
  
"Of course. No matter what befalls, I swear never to forget you or to lose contact."  
  
"As do I."  
  
So saying they embraced in true friendship. Neither saw the tall figure of Thranduil standing in the shadows, with a frown upon his face.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but what I would like to know is why you never replied to my letters. Did I do something to hurt you that you would ignore me so?"  
  
"No. I am sorry, it is too long a story to tell you now but lets just say that it is all my father's fault."  
  
Aragorn looked over his friend, who had certainly turned into a handsome elf, even more so than his lover Haldir. He found it hard to tear his eyes away from those piercing, bright, blue eyes as unbidden feelings stirred up inside him.  
  
Legolas was also staring at Aragorn, the muscular body, the twinkling, eyes and that inviting smile.  
  
"Come, Aragorn, we had better go find Lord Elrond and announce are presence."  
  
MIRKWOOD  
  
Thranduil stormed around the palace, in one of his worst tempers. The Palantir had shown him the one thing he had not wanted to see, Aragorn.  
  
'Why did this have to happen when everything was perfect not a flaw in the plan. But now that Aragorn is there, it complicates matters considerably. Hearts of men are easily corrupted, in search for power. Boromir ..... perfect. I'll be able to use him for my own means and at the same time helping my brother Sauron.'  
  
LEGOLAS IS PACKING  
  
Relief that is over, Elrond was surprisingly calm about Gollum but now I'm worried. A dwarf is joining the Fellowship, fate is so unkind to me. It is not that I dislike dwarfs, it is just they are too perceptive to elves' feelings and thoughts. What if he found out what me and my father have done. What if he tells the others? What will they think about me then? What will happen to me?  
  
Please review now 


End file.
